RandomWeirdoDragon's list of forms
This is a page for RWD ONLY to put her OC forms to join roleplays without having to type them all out, because just LOOK AT MEH ARMY OF OC's! I need to stop having OC ideas XD... Desertstorm Name:Desertstorm Age:7 Gender:Female Tribe(s):Sand/SkyWing Appearance:Ruby-and-gold colored main scales, a gold-orange underbelly, and wings that appear to be made of fire. She has a scar down her neck from the corner of her eye to her shoulder, and golden lightning bolt scales by both her eyes. Personality:She is completely fearless, and will engage in any fight/battle she considers worth her time, especially against her own tribes. She tries to avoid socializing because she has a bounty and a death sentence on her head in every kingdom. Abilities:Has the power over storms, and can breath fire. she has a smaller than normal tail barb that has venom that acts like a tracker jacker's, inducing fear and hallucinations. she can fly as fast as a SkyWing. Weaknesses:can only use her lightning 3 times a day, her tail can't kill with venom Thermal Name:Thermal Age:9 Gender:male Tribe(s):SkyWing Appearance:dark bloodred, with golden orange wings and orange yellow underscales. He has a gold earring with a diamond in the middle, and always carries a dagger and a pouch Personality:he is generally quiet and secretive. If he or his sister, Desertstorm, is being threatened, he will threaten the other dragon in return, or insult them. He guards his friends, and will sacrifice his life for them. When in battle, he is a fierce fighter Abilities:normal SkyWing abilities, has power over wind Weaknesses:Can't use his power accurately that well Solusreona Name:Solusreona Age:13 Gender: female Tribe(s):SandWing/Alagaesian Appearance: has pale gold-yellow scales, like the sand under the morning sun, and a silver-pale yellow underbelly. She has wings that are a pale yellow, like a normal SandWing, and does have a tail barb, though it has no venom. Her eyes are an intense gold-silver color, and she carries a small pouch of gold, and a dagger. Her face is usually hidden by a metal mask and her scales hidden by a cloak Personality: a fierce fighter, she will protect her friends at mostly any cost and will fight to the death if need be. she has a soft side to, being caring and compassionate, though she doesn't show it often. Most off the time she very gruff and speaks things short and to the point. Abilities: has the ability to use telepathy that works both ways, and can incapacitate her foes with her mind by mentally attacking them. Use the Ancient Language, and she can use the barb on her tail as a kind of knife Weaknesses: she doesn't have the SandWing venom in her tail, and she can't camouflage in the desert. using the Ancient Language takes up her energy and could kill her Cometglider Name: Cometglider Tribe: NightWing Age:6 Gender: female Appearance : jet black scales with black w/ a hint of purple underbelly. teardrop scales, but they are a genetic fault, bcs she cant actualy read minds Personality: very skittish and nervous, and weird. she will stare at a spot in the air for no reason Abilities: normal NightWing abilities, pass through objects Weaknesses: hurts to pass through things Twilight Name:Twilight Age:5 Gender:Female Tribe(s):IceWing/NightWing Appearance: gray main scales, light gray underbelly, and dark gray wings scattered with white and black stars. has a scar across her left wing Abilities: breathe smoke, fly average fast, move things with her mind and go into a trance to find things, and if the dragon they find while in the trance is a mind reader, she can speak to them. Weaknesses: cannot breathe fire, using her powers gives her a telltale nosebleed so she can't hide when she is using her powers, must be blindfolded and have complete silence when going into a trance, if she uses her powers too much she can grow weak or pass out for an hour Shadowblade Name:Shadowblade Age:14 Gender:Female Tribe(s):Night/IceWing Appearance:dark gray, almost black, main scales, with a line of icy blue scales along her spine. has IceWing spikes on her tail, and her wings are black around the edges, fading to silver in the center. has moon-silver eyes Personality:fierce and not very trusting of others, she would rather fight ten dragons at once than have to read, and is a skilled assasin Abilities:breathe frostbreath, cold scales, sot of blend into shadows Weaknesses:she cant blend into shadows very well, and her frostbreath is weaker than normal Southwind Name:Southwind Age:7 Gender:male Tribe(s):SandWing/SkyWing Appearance:rusty-looking red-brown main scales, a yellow-flecked-with-orange underbelly, and orange-brown -and-red wings, and black eyes. He wears an old leather tool belt that has been animus touched to give him anything you would find in a scavenger machine shop, as long as it would fit. his dragon-machine pet, Festus, looks like a tiny gold and bronze SandWing Personality:Very funny and outgoing, is ADHD and very talkative when he isn't distracted. Abilities:breathe fire, fireproof, can light himself on fire. Weaknesses:barbed tail has no venom, water can cause the equivalent of a burn to him, so he could die if he went swimming. Frostvine Name:Frostvine Age:16 Gender:female Tribe(s):Rain/IceWing Appearance:Frostvine's main scales look like they have a pearly glaze over them, making them pale and the colors muted. her underbelly is a silvery blue, with hints of white, and her wings and ruff are like a regular RainWing's, except they are tinged silver. she has a claw-mark scar across her chest, and an eye that has a claw wound over it, rendering it useless. she carries a pouch of gold and a cloak Personality:Very determined and stubborn, especially in a fight. she will literally have to be dragged off the battlefield, and will try and go back on it anyway, if she isn't held back or is to injured to go back Abilities:shoot an odd venom that freezes, and is incredibly painful, camouflage to her surroundings, though not completely Weaknesses:can't properly camouflage, venom can't kill Tidalwave Name:Tidalwave Age:12 Gender:female Tribe(s):SeaWing Appearance:dark green main scales, sapphire blue wings, teal phosphorescent scales, silvery-gray underbelly Personality:Tidalwave is weird and, in the eyes of other dragons, insanely hyper, and often disappears in the middle of the night to explore and often stays away until the next afternoon. She cares about the dragons she was, or is, close to and will protect them at any cost, including her own life. Abilities:heal with, and control, water, See in the dark, Swim fast, Speak Aquatic, Blend into the ocean Weaknesses:can only heal to a certain extent, healing takes up her energy as well as the dragons energy that is being healed Evernight Name:Evernight Age:6 Gender:female Tribe(s):Sand/Sky/Night/Rain Appearance:she has shifting main scales, and two rows of sandwing/nightwing scales on her spine. the top row is yellow edged with purple, and the second row is black edged with red. She has gold eyes with green flecks in them, and has a scar across her wing Personality:She is mute, so she does not talk, instead sending her brother her thoughts so he can relay them. she prefers to be alone, with her brother on an adventure, and does not realy enjoy other dragons. she is peaceful, and prefers confusing an enemy to escape instead of fighting them Abilities:Evernight and her brother, Flamebreeze, share a mental connection. they are mentally linked, though if they are to far apart they cannot speak, but can sense the others location and general feelings. She has a barb that is not venomous, but still can be used for stabbing. she spits venom that takes a while to work, and can only change her main scales. she spits a weak venom that works like fire, yet looks like venom. Weaknesses:She is mute, unable to speak, due to a deformity in her throat where her vocal chords didn't develop right. She cannot breathe fire, or fully camouflage. Flamebreeze Name:Flamebreeze Age:6 Gender:male Tribe(s):Sand/Sky/Rain/Night Appearance:he has black main scales, and a row of mixed NightWing and SandWing scales along his spine. The top row of scales is purple edged blue, and the bottom row is green fading to black in an ombré on each scale. He has green eyes with gold flecks, and a scar across his snout. He wears a dagger and a small pouch Personality:he is outgoing but fiercely devoted to protecting his sister, at any cost, including his life. He doesn't mind other dragons, but he would rather be on an adventure of some sort with his twin sister. He is willing to fight if needed, and doesn't realy make an effort to negotiate any sort of peace. his bond with his sister is like the bond between dragon and Rider in the Inheritance Cycle;he would go mad with grief if he lost her Abilities: breathe a kind of fire that slowly will start to work like diluted RainWing venom, shares a mental connection with his twin sister, tail has a weak venom that only causes pain Weaknesses:fire venom works slowly, can't camoflauge completely, and can't bear to be separated from his twin for long periods of time. Brownclaw Name:Brownclaw Age:12 Gender:male Tribe(s):Mud/NightWing Appearance:flat brown main scales, and black underbelly, wings, and spines. Has green eyes, MudWing horns, with a skinny NightWing build, he is small for his age. He is missing his front left talon, and has a sharp metal one to replace it. He is normally seen carrying 5 scrolls at any given time Personality:very smart, he is the smart one out of him and his brother. He is devoted to his brother, but also a very large scrollworm;he loves reading non fiction scrolls, and he wants to be an architect one day Abilities:breathe fire when he is warm enough, blend into mud puddles, has a very good memory, can hold his breath for an hour Weaknesses:cannot breathe fire when cold, cannot blend into shadows, his metal talon is hard to maneuver with, gets distracted by scrolls a lot Blackclaw Name:Blackclaw Age:12 Gender:Male Tribe(s):Mud/NightWing Appearance:black main scales, with brown wings, tail, and underbelly. He is large and muscular, and has green eyes, NightWing horns, and a MudWing build. He is large for his age, and is most often seen with a dagger, ready to use. Personality:very gruff, likes to get straight to the point when talking, and he is the strong one out of the brothers. He will defend his little brother with his life, and is the bigwings out of them. He loves fighting, and doesn't like reading Abilities:breathe fire,blend into the shadows, is an excellent fighter Weaknesses:cant blend into the mud, isn't that bright, and can't hold his breath for an hour Firestorm Name:Firestorm Age:17 Gender:Female Tribe(s):Sky/NightWing Appearance:red main scales, black wings and black row of NightWing scales along her spine, red spines, violet underbelly, and silver star scales across her wings, gold eyes Personality:not very trusting of new dragons, but once you earn her trust, she is a very good friend Abilities:breathe fire, fly fast, and blend somewhat into shadows Weaknesses:normal dragon weaknesses Cactus Name:Cactus Age:18 Gender:male Tribe(s):Sand/RainWing Appearance:sandy yellow main scales, color changing wings, ruff, underbelly, and spines. Has a bone earring Personality:charming and kind, he is very generous to those in need and looks down upon those who could help someone but don't. Abilities:spit a burning venom that causes severe wounds and burns, but won't kill, semi camoflauge Weaknesses:venom won't kill, has no tail barb, and can't completely camoflauge Snowdawn Name:Snowdawn Age:13 Gender:female Tribe(s):Sand/IceWing Appearance:pale ice-blue main scales, the top row of scales along her yellow SandWing crest is edged black, and her wings and underbelly are a pale silvery-yellow. has IceWing spikes on her tail Personality:kindhearted and caring, she loves helping dragons, but can fight when she needs to Abilities:breathe smoke, each IceWing spike on her tail has venom in it, heat-emitting scales Weaknesses:cannot breathe fire or frostbreath, venom has to be injected from the tail spikes Blacksear Name:Blacksear Age:17 Gender:Male Tribe(s):NightWing Appearance:has charcoal black main scales, with a very dark purple underbelly that has an undertone of blue and green. his wings are a dark black, like space, with silver stars scattered across them, and small spiral galaxy scales that vary in color. He is very skinny, and about average for height; he's not towering over everyone else, but he's not shorter than everyone either. his eyes are a dark red with bits of gold in them, and he has a helmet that covers his face and a cloak the same color as his scales. he always carries a dagger hidden in the cloak, and has a scar across one eye, not affecting his sharp vision. he wears only his helmet, cloak, daggers, and a small pouch with gold in it Personality:he is very secretive, refusing to reveal anything about his past. If a dragon asks about it, he will ignore the question or threaten them with a lot of knives. he is very quiet and makes dragons nervous whenever he is near, and is an excellent trapper and prankster. he made up a bunch of techniques to help him track down his target for assassination. When he's at home, he is very dark and brooding, hating his job as an assassin and the reputation his tribe has as liars. he enjoys tracking stuff, whether a victim or prey; doesn't matter to him. when at the old Night Kingdom, which he uses as his hideout, he either is restocking prey or practicing fighting and killing. Abilities:has sharp hearing and night vision, and is excellent at using his senses and surroundings to his advantage. He can disappear into dark shadows and the night sky, and breathes fire, as with all NightWings. He is excellent at telling very convincing lies, and distracting others with a joke, or a diversion. Weaknesses:he relies the element of surprise to ambush his targets. If he doesn't have that, then he only has his knives to fight with and his helmet to defend himself. He also is not very good when it comes to following orders he doesn't like. Icefloe Name:Icefloe Age:14 Gender:female Tribe(s):IceWings Appearance:has pale silvery scales like the moon, though the row of scales next to her spikes are edged light blue. Her wings are a ice blue fading to silvery white, and her underbelly is a pale ice blue. her eyes are the color of a summer sky, with gold flecks. she has a small scar across her left forearm, and another below her eye from battles and training Personality:Very determined about training, she will not go a day without it. she would rather start a fight than avoid one, and she has a special talent for annoying other dragons. Unlike most IceWings, she doesn't care much for the Rankings, even if she is 3rd place in the First Circle, and she isn't very haughty or upstart like many of the Palace IceWings. she has a tendency to be loud when she is angry, and when not surrounded by her tribe is a lot more fun Abilities:Frostbreath, hunting well, fighting, see in dim lighting, have cold scales, see far distances, withstand cold temperatures, determination Weaknesses:cant stand high temperatures, can't avoid a fight, her loud personality tends to get her in fights Skyhunter Name:Skyhunter Age:14 Gender:female Tribe(s):SkyWings Appearance:She has red main scales that are slightly dull, but are the color of rubies. her four wings and underbelly are a mahogany color, and her eyes are an intense, flaming orange. Personality: very gruff with new dragons and too the point, doesn't like talking to other dragons for fear of being questioned about her four wings. she generally is rather introverted, and it takes a while to earn her trust Abilities:fly twice as fast as normal SkyWings, breathe fire, Weaknesses:has only her two back legs and finds it difficult to be on land Starkiller Name: Starkiller Age:12 Gender:Female Tribe:NightWing Appearance:She has gray-green eyes that are cold and unforgiving. she has jet black, slightly dull main scales, and a black-tinted-purple underbelly and spine. her wings are the colorof charcoal, with a random star scale pattern on them, and she has a small scar under her left eye. she wears a silver horn decoration on her left horn, and has a small leather pouch full of herbs, plants/fruit, and fungus for healing and poisoning. she has a hacking cough from a lung infection she got as a dragonet. Personality:She has no patience for weakness, and likes being alone where she can do her healing and poisoning studies in peace. she despises social interaction, and has a wide range of knowledge about plants. Abilities:she can make an assortment of poisons and cures and potions, normal Nightwing abilities Weaknesses:isn't good at socializing, the old lung infection makes it hard to breathe sometimes Aqua and Marine Name:Aqua and Marine Age:12 Gender:Females Tribe(s):SeaWings Appearance:blue main scales, pale gray scales, indigo phosphorous scales, and green wings. They have two heads. The left one, Aqua, has silver eyes, and Marine has golden eyes Personality:Aqua is kind of grumpy, and hates talking, preferring to fight. Marine is the opposite. She likes peace and is a social butterfly. Abilities:normal SeaWing abilities, heads have a telepathic connection Weaknesses:normal weaknesses, the heads fight a lot Yin and Yang Name:Yin Age:12 Gender:Female Tribe(s):Ice/NightWing Appearance:Yin has green eyes, a NightWing-like head, and silver-blue main scales, with a ash-gray underbelly and wings. she has a slim IceWing build Personality: kind, yet also skittish and shy; she's wary about meeting new dragons, and tries to be kind to her twin sister, Yang Abilities:Frostbreath, cold feeling scales Weaknesses:cannot breath fire, or blend into shadows/snow, frostbreath is weak Name:Yang Age:12 Gender:Female Tribe(s):Ice/NightWing Appearance:dark gray main scales, black eyes, IceWing head, and NightWing build that is good for fighting. her wings and underbelly are a silvery gray. Personality: Feirce and has no hesitation in battle; she hates her younger sister, Yin, and thinks of her as the biggest drag possible on her life. Abilities:breathe fire, blend into shadows if her wings are folded and her back turned Weaknesses:cannot breathe frostbreath, cannot blend into snow, fire is weak Duskleaf Name:Duskleaf Age:12 Gender:Female Tribe(s):Night/RainWing Appearance: she has black main scales that are tinted with purple and has a greenish black under belly. her wings change color so they seem to have a blackish film over them at first glance. Her eyes are a bright summery green, and she has a scar across her throat Personality:pretends to be a shy and nervous dragonet, but she is really a fierce fighter who will do anything to protect her friends. she hates those who judge her fr being a hybrid, yet holds back from yelling at them because it won't change anything, in her opinion. Abilities:Blend into shadows, dark areas, and the night sky, spit a venom that is burning hot Weaknesses: Chromaticity Name:Chromaticity Age:6 Gender:female Tribe(s):RainWing Appearance:Chromaticity is a very slim, skinny dragoness, with a perfect physique for tree-gliding and a lightweight frame. She scales shift all colors, but she tends to keep her main scales a dark emerald green like the jungle leaves, fading to sapphire blue near the end of her tail. She keeps her wings violet fading to blue in an ombre, and her underbelly teal. her eyes are a shocking silvery gold. She has a necklace of thin vines wrapped around her neck. Personality:to be seen Abilities:typical RainWing abilities Weaknesses:typical RainWing weaknesses Silverscale Name: Silverscale Gender:Female Age:15 Tribe:IceWing/Silver Dragon (Dungeons and Dragons) Appearance: will post picture Personality:Very friendly and social, she cheerfully assists others in need. she believes that living a moral life includes doing good deeds and ensuring that no creature comes to harm unless they deserve it. she gladly opposes evil, but doesn't commit herself to eradicating it. she enjoys company, and has a few strong friendships. she has a respect for all races and is very curious Adamantium Vibranium Frond Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Flashfang Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Thorn Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Frozensea Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Redwood Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Scorch Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Sunreaper Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Tempest Name: Age: Gender: Tribe(s): Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Weaknesses: Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:Characters